


Jealous in Bordeaux

by krisherdown



Series: Special Ks Love [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was jealous when Nick and Jack played doubles in Rome.  He just needed someone to commiserate with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous in Bordeaux

**Author's Note:**

> By request on kink meme.

Vasek doesn’t recognize the phone number, other than it’s a call from somewhere in France. Which is weird as he knows the tour is in Rome this week. “Hello?”  
  
It takes some effort to make out the answer through the unfamiliar Aussie accent but the reply sounds like, “This is a bad idea, I know, I shouldn’t be calling you.”  
  
“Should I know who this is?”  
  
“Kokkinakis.”  
  
Vasek looks up at the ceiling in his living room. He can guess now what the phone call is about but decides to drag this out. “How did you get my number?”  
  
“You texted Jack, er, Sock… of course you know that Jack… a pic of how you were laid up in bed with your ankle, Jack used that pic to illustrate to Nick what he has to compete with as far as a doubles partner, then Nick forwarded it to me saying that you did that in an effort to avoid colliding with Jack. So I got your number through third hand knowledge.”  
  
He’s weaning off the painkillers. He’s pretty sure it doesn’t matter in terms of coherency when this particular Aussie starts panic rambling. Rather than feed the panic, Vasek says, “Jack was using a pic of me as an example of our teamwork for Nick?”  
  
“Er, yeah. As far as Jack is concerned, no one on the court can live up to you. Then again, makes sense as you did win Wimbledon and all.”  
  
Vasek would hold back the smile if this conversation took place face to face or on Skype. Then again, he probably looks like an idiot whenever he’s talking about Jack. He asks, “What did you want to talk to me about?”  
  
“Right. The actual point of this call. Are you going to be back for the French?”  
  
“So far, it looks like I will be there.” He hears a loud sigh of relief. “Are you in?”  
  
“Yeah, I got a wild card. Nick wanted us to play doubles but our ranking total was too low… okay, my ranking was too low… to enter so he’s asking around. He’d snatch Jack up in a second if you’re not available. Not as if they’d deny Jack a wild card regardless of his partner.”  
  
Vasek remembers the teenage hormones running amuck. He’s thankful he hadn’t yet had success when in that phase. “I’m sure Nick will have another offer.”  
  
“Right, of course. He’s the hot ticket,” voice laced with sarcasm, “Hope I will see you there.”  
  
He digs out his phone, trying to remember the city of the challenger Thanasi is playing. “Thank you. Good luck in Bordeaux. It’s not Rome but it could be the opportunity you’ve needed to break through.”  
  
“Appreciate it, mate.” Pauses, then, “I’m sorry to bother you. It’s glaringly obvious Jack only has eyes for you so to even entertain the thought… was dumb.”  
  
“No worries. You’ll be up there in the ranking soon enough to keep your,” Best friend? Lover? He doesn’t know what they are, “to keep Nick level-headed.”  
  
“Thank you.”


End file.
